Main:Lisa Hill
Lisa Katharina Hill (born July 16 in Kiel) is a German artistic gymnast. Her best event is uneven bars. Junior Career Hill made her international debut at the 2006 Junior European Championships, winning bronze with the junior German team. Senior Career 2008-2012 Although Hill did not make the German team for the 2008 Olympics, she continued to compete, setting her sights on 2012. She was a member of the German team at the 2011 World Championships, who placed sixth. She went on to compete at the Stuttgart World Cup, but did not make the all-around or event finals. In 2012, Hill competed at the American Cup, placing third on bars, sixth in the all-around, vault, and beam, and seventh on floor. She went on to compete at the European Championships, placing sixth on bars and eighth with the German team. She won bronze on bars, placing fifth on floor and eighth on beam at the Doha World Cup. She was left off the German Olympic team, but continued to compete, winning a team bronze at the Stuttgart World Cup. 2013 At the German Nationals in 2013, winning silver in the all-around, bars, and beam, and bronze on floor. She also won silver on bars at the Anadia World Cup, and bronze with her team and on bars at the Universiade. She was named to one of the German teams for the Stuttgart World Cup in November.Stuttgart World Cup Unfortunately, her team did not qualify to the Team Challenge. 2014 In April, she competed at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Great Britain and Spain, winning team silver and placing seventh in the all-around. She went on to compete at the Gym Festival Trnava in Slovakia, winning gold on bars and silver in the all-around, and placing fifth on beam and floor. At the German Nationals in August, she won the uneven bars title as well as bronze in the all-around and placed sixth on beam. The following week, she competed at a friendly meet against Romania and Switzerland, winning a surprise team gold medal, and an additional gold on uneven bars. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Nanning, China. The German team were edged out of the team final by Australia but they still finished qualifications in ninth place, qualifying a full team to the next World Championships. She also qualified into the all-around (placing twenty-second) and the uneven bars final (placing seventh). Hill continued to compete after the World Championships. At the Stuttgart World Cup in late November, she placed eighth in the all-around but had the highest score on uneven bars. 2015 Hill stayed out of competition until the German National Championships in September, where she won bronze on the uneven bars and placed fifth in the all-around. She was then named to the German team for the World Championships in October. While Germany didn't qualify to the team final, and therefore did not qualify a full team to the Olympics, but they did qualify a full team to the Olympic Test Event. 2018-2019 Hill stayed out of competition until the German National Championships in September. She only competed on uneven bars, where she placed sixth. In early February, she competed at the Reykjavik International Games in Iceland, winning gold on uneven bars and bronze on balance beam. In March, she competed at the Doha World Cup, but didn't make the event finals. Medal Count References